Interesting Young Girl Indeed
by Ezzyboo
Summary: When Hannah Koda transfers to Ouran Academy, she catches the eye of a certain host who seems to like her powers of deduction and finds her very interesting indeed (I suck at summaries, kay?)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is kinda like the start of 'Haruhi's my mum' but I didn't like it and had NOWHERE, and I meant NOWHERE to go with it, so I re-wrote it into this one. Yay! Changes!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC**

**Bold-English**

_Italics-Thought_

* * *

Walking through the school, people stared, '_Okay, maybe wearing a Lolita dress isn't the greatest thing, but at least it looks like the boys uniform… In a way' _The dress consisted of a large black skirt going up to a white shirt with puff ball sleeves, with a big black bow with a purple strip through the middle of the ribbon and a little purple blazer with the logo _'They're just jealous, wearing that stupid,,, yellow dress…' _"**I want one so bad…**" Being poor, compared to everyone here, I couldn't afford the uniform so I had to make do. I had to make this dress from materials I had at home, I spent three whole days making this thing I no one batted an eye lid! "**STUPID RICH PEOPLE!**" I shouted, in English so not many people, if any at all, would be able to understand. Many heads turns at my outburst, causing me to blush and apologies for my behaviour. In my stupidity I ran off down several corridors wanting to get away from everyone. 'Music Room 3?' "**HOW MANY ROOMS DOES THIS PLACE HAVE!**" I fell to the floor in confusion and distraught.

A creepy aura surrounded me, looking up I saw seven faces staring down at me. I didn't recognize a single one of them. A tall man with a little child on his shoulders, a blonde foreigner, an expressionless face with glaring glasses, twins and someone who was very feminine.

"Ah, so you must be the English transfer student; Hannah Koda."

"You're half Japanese,,,"

"…And half English?" The twins completing each others sentences had crouched down to stare me in the face

"Yes, do you have a problem with that? And you…" pointing to the boy with glasses "How do you know my name?"

He pushed up his glasses causing them to glare from the sunlight "I have my ways. I am also to understand that you are only 14, being put forward a year. Your mother refuses to let you in the family funds until you're married, to someone of her choosing or permission, but she sent you to this school and you excel at every subject"

"Yes that's correct…" Standing up I saw I was shorter then everyone bar one boy, he had blond curly hair, and he was holding a pink bunny, eating cake. "But seriously, are you some sort of stalker?

"You're only 14, what year are you in?" one of the twins asked

"Well none as of the moment, I am starting tomorrow in 1A, but they wanted me to come in today to take some tests so they could see how good I actually was. It was a bit daunting" I laughed a bit, before I realized my hand had been grabbed by the blonde boy with purple eyes

"Bonjour princess, I am the king of this Host Club."

"Tamaki-senpai, let go of her, you will give her culture shock" My hand slipped from his grasp as I fell back to the floor, blushing madly, receiving a concerned look from four of them, two laughing and one with a blank expression.

"Are you okay Hana-chan?" The small blonde jumped off the tall man and stood next to me, looking very concerned.

"Wait.. Did you call me -chan? How old are you? I thought you were in elementary school…"

"I'm 17, I'm the oldest, then its Takashi." He smiled greatly indicating his much taller friend.

"Ah! That reminds me I haven't introduced myself, I am Tamaki Suoh, The king of the Ouran Host Club. That's Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey-senpai, Mori- senpai and this is Haruhi!" He pointed to each person before offering his hand out to help me up. Excepting, I curtsied to everyone in the English manner.

"Well, Kyoya already told you my name but yes, I am Hannah Koda, Hannah being the name my mother chose for me back in England and Koda being my fathers last name, who is Japanese."

"Its nice to meet you, I am Haruhi Fujioka and I am in your class, along with the twins…" He leant in closer and whispered in my ear "They're not as bad as they seem, trust me." Stepping back, you could see the confusion on their faces wondering what he had said. Thinking back to what they had said, I looked at Tamaki in confusion.

"Um… Excuse me, what did you mean by a 'Host'?" Before I knew it I had both twins either side of me, rubbing their face against my own

"Aw… so cute" In unison they stated, looking over to Haruhi I could just see him mentally face palming and loosing the will to live

"Sorry, they do this a lot,"

"YOU SHADY TWINS! GET OFF THE YOUNG GIRL!"

"Oh, don't worry, its okay. The closer you are to someone the more you can find out about their weaknesses, Just by this I can tell that they only used to rely on each other, had no friends until a few years ago and think that doing things together with prolong that change into the real world and out of their own." As I finished they both stopped and took a step back, dumbfounded, and a low chuckle was heard around the eight of us.

"You certainly are interesting , maybe you could join us some other time. When you are a student of Ouran Academy and have a proper uniform of course." He smirked and pushed his glasses up once more, sending chills down my spine.

"**Oh… Yay(!)**"

* * *

**Oh! A new chapter of 'Living With The Nordic Five' will be up later on if anyone care… Doubt anyone does though…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON! But I promise LWTN5 will be updated today! I swear by it!**

**Disclaimer****: OHSHC does not belong to me...**

* * *

Already regretting starting a conversation with the hosts, it got a lot worse when I was dragged into the Music Room along with them and made to sit down. It wasn't all bad, I had got to know about Haruhi and he had brought me over some tea. But there was something odd about him, he was too feminine to be a male but he looked too much like a male to be female. It was all very confusing. He had told me about his mum, more about the hosts and about the school.

"So… Erm… Haruhi? I have a question…" Placing my cup and saucer down I sat up and looked at him, wanting to settle my queries I needed to know the truth "You're a female, right?" At this the whole group stared at me with an array of emotions

"What! Haruhi's not a guy…"

"No! He's the most manly guy here" The two twins had ran over to Haruhi and were trying to show me just how 'macho' he really was. Sighing I knew they were lying and didn't chose to question why it was. Unknowing of what was going to follow

"You cannot tell anyone." His cold voice pierced the surrounding atmosphere. It was Kyoya.

"What!? So people don't know that he is really a she?" I stood up, shocked. How did they not realize; he was far to feminine to be a man!

"We have our reasons to keep it secret. Just like you now do…"

Kyoya's point of view (Kind of… not really..)

'_This girl seems to be knowing more and more by the minute. How did she figure out Haruhi's little secret so fast. I may have to do more research on her later…"_ He stared at here, entranced by her detective powers but then by the way she blushed, stuttered and even questioned things she already knew the answers to and went back to a normal teenage girl. He found it all so… interesting. He didn't just want to find out more about her, he NEEDED to. "I have to leave. I am very sorry…"

When he had gotten home he went straight to his room and pulled his tie down, loosening it away from his neck and sat on his bed. Pulling out his laptop he loaded up his families severs and searched her name again 'Hannah Koda'. That name. The one that had been floating around his head like a clinging illness, chipping away and his sanity. How was it that he found her so intriguing. So interesting. She wasn't like most girls. They were all brainless fan girls, only swooning over their good looks, she on the other hand didn't bat an eye lid at something so materialistic as that. She only seemed to blush when someone came in close contact with her, or in fact skin contact, she wasn't affected by that especially with the twins but it was odd.

Looking through her files and personal data he read just general measurements of her from her last doctors appointment before she moved over to Japan. She also spoke fluent in several languages; English, Japanese, German, Spanish, French, Italian and Latin. So much for a girl so young, well she was a prodigy. She played the Violin, Piano and could sing, winning several awards for each.

Scrolling down he came across something very interesting, her mother had put the real reason why she was to live in Japan, to meet her future husband…

-Back at the host club-

"Kyoya-sempai was acting weird…"

"Maybe Kyo-chan is ill. We should see if he's okay tomorrow, right Takashi?" Mori just nodded and watched his cousin stuff his face full of cake, looking over to the young girl holding his beloved bunny to her chest. Tamaki stood up, just as if he had been struck by lightening with an amazing idea

"Well, seeing as tomorrow is a day off we should all go visit him at his house!"

"I'm sorry, I will not be able to make it. My mother told me that tomorrow I am meeting my future fiancé. Of course we wont be getting engaged for a few years but my mother had decided on someone from this area, and if I cant change her mind in 2 years; and she has her heart set. I HAVE to marry him and…" The brown haired girl trailed off, gripping the pink bunny tighter than she was already.

The two twins noted her nervousness and if they were to be honest, they liked her around, she was fun. They wanted to cheer her up.

"Hey! I'm sure he's not THAT bad…"

"Yeah, it could be Kyoya… That would be terrible." The slunk their arms around her shoulders and sat down to the sides of her, laughing at their statement. She laughed weakly.

"Yeah… Although I have no clue who it could be, for I know it could be you Hikaru, or Tamaki, or even Mori… I don't know. For all my guesses my mother would chose someone like Kyoya, after all she wants me to become a doctor when I'm older… and his family do own a huge medical business."

"Wow… that sucks…" Hikaru watched as she dropped her head into the top of Usa-chan, clearly depressed by the topic. "Well, don't worry about it, if its any of us here, we'll be sure to look after you! And if you marry me… You have to marry Kaoru too." He smirked, looking over to his younger twin who copied that exact same facial expression

"You two shady twins stop harassing the poor girl!" Tamaki had been watching the whole ordeal with sympathy for her. He wanted to know who it was just so he could put her out of the misery of not knowing. "Hannah.. When we go to Kyoya's tomorrow I will ask him for you."

"How would he know… Oh, never mind.."

-NEXT DAY!-

Hannah was getting ready at her small house with her maid who was doing her hair and telling her how to behave.

"Yes, I know.. But do I have to wear this dress?"

"Yes, miss. Your mother asked me specifically to dress you in this one." It was a mainly black dress with a white shirt underneath and a white cravat. A small waistcoat type thing some over the shirt and had ruffles and the top of the sleeves and the black skirt had a small white hem and a tail making it longer at the back. Hannah had no problem with it, in fact she would usually love it, but she didn't want to wear something so fancy to meeting her future husband, she felt ill just thinking of today's activities. She thought about the text she would be receiving soon from the King telling her, or at least giving her a hint to who it was.

-Kyoya;s house-

He woke up to a knock of his bedroom door, but wasn't grouchy for once, in fact he was smiling. Walking to the door he pulled a shirt on and flattened down his bed hair to be greeted by the entire host club.

"Oh… Hello Tamaki, what do you want?"

"Er… Well we came to see how you were. You were acting a little odd yesterday and we wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, now could you leave, I have to get ready."

"For what Kyoya-Sempai?" Haruhi was puzzled by his actions this morning just as much as the others.

"Oh… Didn't you know?" He smirked a little, pushing up his glasses into a devilish glare. "I'm supposed to be getting engaged to Hannah."

* * *

**DUH DUH DUHHHHHHH! I'm such a douche, ending on a cliff hanger...**


End file.
